


Nuestro lugar en el mundo

by Yva_Daraxerxes



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Basicamente son pensamientos de Xixi, Jian Yi ya ha desaparecido, M/M, Siento no sentirlo, monologo interno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yva_Daraxerxes/pseuds/Yva_Daraxerxes
Summary: Idea/Prompt:Zhengxi reflexionando sobre todo lo que ha pasado en el cómic últimamente, el tema del beso o que es lo piensa de Jian Yi ahora mismo.Jian Yi ha desaparecido y Zhan ZhengXi se encuentra solo. ¿Qué es lo que pensó realmente de Jian Yi todo este tiempo?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a Ploceidaee por la idea de este XiJi (espero que te guste) y a Lucy_shelocked por ser la primera en dar su opinión.  
> He sido bastante experimental con el tipo de narración, representa una linea de pensamientos de Xixi. Sucede tras la desaparición de Jian Yi pero esta basado en escenas del cómic. No es como si se lo contase a otra persona, es como si hablara con el propio Jian Yi en sus pensamientos.

Siempre hemos estado juntos, siempre. Nuestro lugar en el mundo ha sido siempre al lado del otro. Desde aquel día cuando éramos pequeños, donde te dije que no te dejaría solo; y poco después te dije que tenía superpoderes, así que iba a dejarte mi fuerza pero debías agarrarte fuerte. Desde entonces nunca nos soltamos aún si no estábamos en el mismo lugar. Una palabra tuya y yo iba. Una palabra mía y venías. 

Siempre podíamos contar con la presencia del otro. Ese era nuestro lugar en el mundo.

Creo recordar que alguien dijo que los años de adolescencia eran los que nos definen en el futuro, donde conoces más gente y haces más amigos y te enamoras, y los que te abrían las puertas a experimentar el mundo adulto; pero creo que esa persona se olvidó mencionar muchas cosas, cosas importantes,. Una decisión puede arruinarte la vida, los rumores, las hormonas sobre-excitadas, las mentiras y los secretos, las traiciones, como tus amigos no son lo que parecen, como enamorarse es el sentimiento más aterrador del mundo, la ansiedad y el miedo a no saber quien eres en realidad, intentando descubrir siempre dónde encajas, y querer encajar, aunque no sea el lugar correcto. Eso es todo lo que no te dicen. Nos han pintado la adolescencia como nuestra mejor época, pero nunca es así.

Muchas cosas sucedieron hace unos años. Cuando estábamos en la mitad de nuestra adolescencia. Ahora que puedo, no, ahora que me atrevo, echo la vista atrás y contemplo aquellos días.

Un día éramos amigos y al siguiente… al siguiente todo estaba incomodo. Siempre había dado nuestra amistad por asegurada. Iba a protegerte siempre, a ayudarte, a darte fuerza cuando la necesitaras, a darte un refugio del mundo, a estar ahí cuando lo necesitaras. No iba a… no podía dejar que algo malo te sucediera, era mi misión, mi lugar en el mundo. Sentía que me necesitabas más que a otra persona en el mundo. Tenía que ser tu caballero de brillante armadura. No podía dejar que otra persona se interpusiera entre nosotros. Era una promesa que me había hecho a mi mismo. 

Podrías tener a otros a tu alrededor pero siempre era tu prioridad. Podría tener a otros a mi alrededor pero siempre te observaba. 

Había notado ciertos comportamientos… especiales en tí. Comportamientos que no entendía y achacaba a tu forma de ser, siempre con una sonrisa en la cara, siendo un idiota risueño. Siempre parecía que nada malo te sucedía. Parecía que siempre todo estaba bien contigo cuando estabas conmigo. ¿Es eso la amistad de verdad? ¿Aparentar que todo está bien frente a tu mejor amigo? Tenía que acercarme y espiarte para ver caras y facetas tuyas que de otro modo no hubiera visto. ¿Te conocía de verdad? Aún ahora me lo pregunto. Eras y eres mi mayor prioridad en la vida. Me olvidé de fechas importantes pero nunca de las que debía compartir contigo. Aún recuerdo cuando intentaste darle una flor hecha con tu calcetín usado a mi hermana. Asqueroso. Y aún así enternecedor. No tenías porqué haber hecho nada, y aún así lo hiciste. Cierto es que lo empeoraste. Pero las cosas resultaron bien, de una forma u otra.

Siempre se podía contar contigo, Jian Yi. Eres leal a tus amigos, y no permites que se cometiera una injusticia frente a ti, eso era algo que siempre me pareció estúpidamente adorable sobre ti. Como cuando te metiste en una pelea con un abusador cuando éramos niños y luego decías que era para salvar al mundo. O cuando salvaste al pelirrojo de cometer el mayor error de su vida. Eras el mejor amigo que se podía pedir, que cualquiera pudiera pedir alguna vez. Me salvaste más de una vez aunque nunca lo supieras, aunque no te lo demostrase, aunque no te lo agradeciera. Me has salvado tantas veces...

Aún así, todo cambió cuando ocurrió aquel accidente. Aunque no fue tan accidentado. El beso. Nuestra relación cambió, para bien o para mal. Mi primer beso. Tu primer beso. Juntos. Pensé que era una de tus bromas homorromanticas -¿sabías que esa palabra existe, Jian Yi?- que había ido demasiado lejos. Muchas veces, por alguna razón, llámalo curiosidad, llámalo hormonas revolucionadas, te seguía el rollo. Entonces eso pasó. No podía creer que hubieras llegado a eso. Me negaba a pensar que eras ese tipo de persona. No quería creer que eras de los que besan en un arrebato, y mucho menos bromeando. Así que corrí tras de ti. Mi instinto me decía que si no iba, si no te alcanzaba, si no te detenía, te perdería. Te perdería para siempre. Hiciste una cara que nunca antes vi. Y nuestra relación cambió. Pensé que te gustaban los hombres, pensé que tenías miedo a que yo te rechazara por tu sexualidad. Y, por primera vez en mucho, te vi llorar.

Por alguna estúpida razón, accedí a tu petición de hacer como si ese momento no hubiera existido, como si los siguientes momentos nunca hubieran ocurrido, como si no me diera cuenta de nada. Pero todo cambió tras ese momento. Creo que a ambos nos dió miedo ese cambio y preferimos ignorarlo. Mis pensamientos empezaron a cambiar, ahora me doy cuenta.

Lo que antes parecían bromas, ahora veía a través de ellas. Empezaba a entender que no eras gay, solo que me amabas a mi, únicamente a mi. Empecé a entender que a pesar de lo que nuestra sociedad pensaba, no era malo ni anormal el que no te gustaran las mujeres. No solo porque podía aceptar y querer cualquier faceta tuya, si no porque, poco a poco, iba experimentando yo también, y descubriéndome en el proceso. Después de todo ¿qué es la adolescencia, si no un experimento? Y me iba dando cuenta de qué sucedía también conmigo.

A partir de ese momento te abriste más a mi, pero seguías siendo un gran misterio a pesar del tiempo que hacía desde que nos conocimos por primera vez. Descubrí cosas de ti que nunca hubiera podido imaginar: como que te intentaron secuestrar, como que a pesar de como sonreías, tenias poca autoconfianza, que dudabas de ti mismo pero seguías dando lo mejor de ti cada día. En ocasiones me sentí algo molesto con He Tian, no, molesto no, celoso, celoso de que con él hablaras, actuaras y pusieras expresiones que a mi nunca me dabas. Parecía que confiabas más en él que en mi. 

Y ahora me encuentro con esto. Estos sentimientos malditos por llegar tan tarde, inútiles por no poder hacer nada, estúpidos porque ¿en qué me pueden ayudar?, cobardes porque no se mostraron cuando debían, odiosos porque me hacen plantearme todo eso que en su momento no me atreví a plantear, vindicativos porque atacan donde más me duele, tramposos porque me hacen pensar en ti, preciosos porque son tuyos, dulces pues conllevan tu memoria, y únicos porque eres único. ¿Qué puedo hacer con ellos? ¿Qué puedo esperar de ellos? Me son innecesarios porque no estas.

Hace 5 meses 2 semanas y 3 días desde que le vimos por última vez. ¿Dónde estás, Jian Yi? ¿Dónde está mi lugar en el mundo?

**Author's Note:**

> Los reviews son bienvenidos <3


End file.
